


The Confrontation

by VesselOfLucifer (FayTheGay)



Series: The Three [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Past Relationship(s), Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayTheGay/pseuds/VesselOfLucifer
Summary: Gabriel confronts Kali about how she became Kali, the two have a much needed conversation.





	The Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> This won't make sense unless you've read TIPO.

“I want to know how you did it.” Gabriel kicked the water he touched down in, four young boys and a girl splashing around in the shallow river while a woman carefully washed clothing.

“Years of silence and that’s all you have to say to me?”

“Did you want me to visit?” He countered, looking towards the woman that had once been his wife. The first person on Earth he loved. “You wanted me to leave, Kali. You told me to stay away.”

“I didn’t expect you to listen. You were always so awful at following orders.”

“You tried to kill me!” He scowled, burning a glare into her skull before recovering and breathing deeply. “Kali, please.”

“I was… wounded. I stood by your side, even after he killed our children. I protected you and guarded you and _you sent me away._ I was so devoted to you,” The Goddess knelt, touching the water and watching as the stream of water heated beneath her fingers. Steaming as it flowed. “And you sent me away. You wanted to endure alone. But… I thought of another way. I’d heard stories, tales of beings entering She'ol. For power.” The water around her turned to ice, air chilling around them despite his vessel's immunity.

His heart began to beat and he shivered, touching her shoulder carefully. “Kali.”

“Everything there was cold, silent. I had never been somewhere so… hollow. Dull. It was all I could do to stay awake. I wanted to sleep. I wanted to sleep and never wake up.”

“But you didn’t.”

“No.” She confirmed the obvious answer. “I fought through it. For you. And it came. The entity that lies within, something that I could only call Shadow. It was dark, dangerous. Horrible. When I emerged, everyone always said I took the power of an Archangel. That is the rumor that was spread.”

“Barachiel wasn’t an archangel. Barachiel was a seraph. A seraph that wanted to overpower the Archangels. He never came back from She'ol.”

“I never knew that. But Barachiel isn’t my point. What happened to me there was a trial. Shadow wanted me to stop, it wanted me to sleep. It tried to convince me that I was nothing, that you didn’t love me. I believed none of it. I was sure you loved me.”

“I do love you, Sigyn.”

“A memory of me. I told it that I would never leave, not as long as I was awake and it couldn’t force me to sleep, so it demanded to know what I wanted. It had taunted me. 'All of this for a man who won’t love you afterwards. Very well, Sigyn. You will have your power, your revenge’.”

“The world was too young.”

“No, Gabriel. You were too old. It was never about the world. It was about you not wishing to see another fight between your family. The Shadow flooded me with energies that I couldn’t comprehend. Power that did horrible, terrible things to my mind. It destroyed who I was. I knew from the moment that I rose from the ashes that I would never be the same again.”

“Kali,” Gabriel shifted his position carefully so he could get on his knees before her, cupping her face in his hands and pressing their foreheads together. Everything was hot now, burning, heating. Part of him rejoiced at the heat while he carefully held it between them. A bubble that encapsulated them both. Guarding the nearby village as Kali burned them both. Heat simmering, hot, hot, hotter.

“Blaming you makes my ego seem so much less clear.”

“I am at fault for the things that I didn’t do. I’ve never denied my part in it all.”

“You’ve never acknowledged that it was your fault, either. You were a fool.”

“I am still a fool.” The heat died down and she flooded them both with a soft and cool energy, healing the burns that littered her body and his vessel in a matter of moments. “If I could take your pain away, I would.”

“The only thing you can do for me Gabriel, is die. That will be your final price.”

“Not today, Kali.”

“Not until your hunter does?” Kali's smile curled with something less than bitterness. Possibly humor. Maybe something more. Affection? No. Not possible.

“He’s tall.” Gabriel didn’t defend himself in the slightest. The area around them shifted to the outside of an old cave and Kali crossed her arms over her chest, stepping back. “I never expected you to fall for a Hunter.”

“Who said I love him?” He did. Years of a relationship did that to a person.

“You did. You get this look when you’re in love. Considering I was the first one on Earth that you ever loved, this doesn’t really surprise me.”

“How did you know about Heaven?”

“Because you always emphasized Earth. On Earth. You were absolutely thorough about that detail, and for someone hiding… it was a surprising mistake to make.”

“I could’ve been talking about the Jötunn.” Kali raised an eyebrow at him and he caved rather quickly. “You’re right. It was a big mistake. I hadn’t quite perfected the false identity then. I was learning.”

“And oh, the education you had. When I first saw you as Coyote, I didn’t recognize you.”

“I forgot about that.” He admitted, frowning slightly as he remembered the awkward encounter. Two Norse deities, history and names discarded.

“You didn’t even want to sleep with me.” Kali raised a brow at him. “What was that about?”

“I don’t know.” He admitted, “I was… celibate as Coyote. Sex just had no appeal. Sam calls it my emotional era.”

“Ach.” She made a face and he laughed, shaking his head. “I still can’t comprehend that. A Hunter, and not just any Hunter… _Sam Winchester_.” Again. There was something else. A curiousness she was clearly trying to hide. An understanding that he didn't quite understand.

“He’s tall and hot and… he forgave me in a way I never could have expected.”

“When did that happen exactly? You weren’t exactly yourself.”

“I don’t know. Emotions are complicated. Who cares? Unless you do. You jealous?” He smiled cheekily and she scowled, “Yeah, I know. You’ve moved on. Admittedly, it is probably for the best. Wouldn’t want you smiting my lover again.”

“I did that once and he earned it!”

“Oh, like you were faithful.”

“I didn’t bring my lovers into our bed, you ass.” There was no bitterness to the exchange and he laughed, shaking his head.

“All is fair in love and lies.”

“Yet, you’re monogamous with your hunter. I’d be offended if I didn’t know why you were doing it. Unfortunately, I believe this is the time for us to end our conversation.” Gabriel shifted slightly, wings folding a bit. “I wouldn’t mind seeing you again, you know.”

“Oh! That reminds me,” Grinning, Gabriel snapped his fingers. A box appeared with a table under it in front of her.

“No.”

“I promised I’d ask. They want you at their wedding.”

“I absolutely am _not_ going to some humans’ wedding, Gabriel. There is no way in Hel that I will be there.”

“The dress is tailor made for you, lined with tanzanite, opals, and unicorn tears.”

“Basilisk scales?” She asked him, eyes narrowing as she untied the bow slowly.

“Only the best for you. I skinned it myself. Didn’t dare put it together, of course. I talked Aphrodite into it.”

“Aphrodite?” Despite the apprehension in her tone, she continued unwrapping the gift with delicate fingers. 

“Venus is dead and I did try asking Freyja but she stabbed me in the heart when I showed my face. Aphrodite owed me a favor and I watched her every step of the way.”

“Maybe,” Kali allowed when she peeled the top off the box. “I make no promises, though.” Without removing the dress, she ran her fingers against the material in the box with a small and familiar smile rising on her face.

“Thank you, Kali. For considering this for even a moment. This would mean a fair amount to me.”

“No promises, Gabriel. Now hurry back to your Hunter. I’m sure he’s missing you.”

“He’s only a bit tied up,” With a wink, he disappeared in a flutter of wings.


End file.
